


Mid-Day Distractions

by koyeop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyeop/pseuds/koyeop
Summary: You’re quite distracting for someone who’s fallen asleep. Saeran decides to wake you with a little payback for kissing him so suddenly in the garden at Magenta.





	Mid-Day Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time writing something like this, so please let me know if you enjoyed it or if you didn’t. I love to hear your feedback. Please be noted that this contains R18+ material. Thanks for reading.

You’d never thought that you’d find the methodical tapping of Saeran’s fingertips on the keyboard relaxing. It was always an irritating sound that reminded you of exam rooms. The elephant in the room of failure that weighed down on everyone, the erratic typing of shoddy essays that truthfully meant nothing to a single student in the room. It was a means to pass the class, that’s all that mattered. No one cared that much about Romeo and Juliet nor did they care about correlation between culturalization and colonization. So long as it sounded eloquent and made sense, the students would be satisfied enough to bear the tapping on horribly grimy, sticky keys for a few hours.  
It was the sound of parents working late into the night, trying to complete whatever document their seniors had assigned them this time. You’d tug at their leg, their hand, begging for attention. Always, you’d be set aside, and told “Maybe later, I’m busy right now.” Too busy for their own child. Despite these horrid associations your head made, when Saeran typed, it was much different. The patterns were consistent. No long pauses to think, no change in the speed of his fingers. His systematic tapping was different from what you’d grown up with. It was soothing, so much so you’d fallen asleep mid-day on your bed.  
The sunlight streamed over your body, illuminating the glow of your skin, the shine of your hair, the subtle sheen of your skirt. You were like a kitten, napping in every available sunbeam. For someone in dreamland, you were becoming quite a distraction to the man across the room attempting to work. Your image was peaceful, innocent, and serene. He couldn’t help but steal glances over his shoulder every few moments. You were quite the sight for sore eyes that had been staring at code since dawn.  
Becoming fed up with the distraction behind his back, he closed the laptop he’d been pounding away it. The Mint Eye logo on the top bore into him, the pupil staring hard and cold. A reminder of what he’d escaped. Scratching at the paint, he wondered if there was a way to scrape it off without damaging the laptop itself. Perhaps he could find a sticker large enough to cover it?  
Leaving the debacle for another day, he swivelled the leather chair and rose, careful to step quietly so as not to cause the floorboards to creak. He couldn’t risk waking you, ruining the precious moment where he could see you in your most vulnerable state. He kneeled down next to the bed, only a few inches away from your face. His hand threaded through your hair, admiring how it caught the light before it cascaded over your shoulder. The rise and fall of your chest was methodical, never faltering or failing to miss a beat.  
His eyes caught on your lips, the shape, the light gloss you’d applied early in the morning still present, the way the colour faded towards the outsides of your lips. The urge to press his own to yours grew stronger the more he looked on. Saeran carefully leaned towards you, his shaky breath ghosting over your visage. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn’t seem to shake though.  
Saeran paused. “Would this truly be alright?” he thought to himself. You weren’t conscious, you couldn’t consent to this. Even if it was only a kiss, and you’d never denied him before, it still didn’t seem right. There were no cues or hints from you while you slumbered. Your well being a trust was truly what was most important to him. “Could something like this harm your relationship?” Memories of the garden came flashing back to him. The first time you kissed him. During his hysteria of self doubt, in your quick thinking, you thought such an action could calm him. Make him realize how much you loved and cared for him. It was most likely a picturesque scene for a third party. The hyacinths were in full bloom, the moonlight hit the primroses just right… He smirked, remembering how he had rushed to his room after the fact, his heart pounding and face burning. Ray had tried to imagine the feeling of your lips once again, letting his imaginations run free in the moment. How would your lips feel on his neck? Would it be alright if he pinned you down and returned the favour? He wanted to know how your fingertips would feel on his skin as you tugged away at his clothes? Could he do the same to you? Your skin would probably be soft, maybe you’d have a few scars and stretch marks like himself. You’d be so beautiful, and he wanted to worship everything…  
“No. I can’t be thinking like this, and I shouldn’t be reminiscing over touching myself to thoughts of her,” Doing something like that to you while you were resting would be unacceptable…But was a kiss really so bad? You could consider it payback for the episode between you two in the garden. You had caught him off guard, and it’d be cute to see you flustered in the same way he was.  
With decisiveness, he pressed his lips to your unmoving ones. A brief, sweet kiss. Your eyelashes fluttered at the action. Panic coursed through him in that instant. “Would I be in trouble? Would she be angry with me?” He didn’t plan for you to awake, even though he was secretly satisfied that you had. Perhaps he could take things a little further then, if you weren’t upset. Content that he had bothered you enough that you’d awoken, Saeran grasped your hand, running his thumb over the top of it fondly.  
“Sae…ran?” Groggily you confirmed it was your lover.  
“Good morning sleepyhead,” He grinned before kissing you again. Pushing his worries to the side, he leisurely began to climb on top of you, carefully shifting your body to face him at the same time. His storm of affection didn’t cease as you struggled to wake yourself. You groaned in the back of your throat.  
“W-what are you doing?” You asked in the moments he allowed you to breathe. Fingertips threaded in yours, securing your arms in place underneath him.  
“This is revenge for that time in garden my darling,” Saeran began taking his kisses down your neck, reveling in how you writhed underneath him. You gasped as he nipped at your collarbones, a sweet spot only he knew about. It hurt in the best of ways.  
His hands left yours to slide underneath your shirt. You instinctively jerked away from his cool hands as they met your ribs. You could feel him smile against your neck. He always loved how you reacted to his every touch. His lean body pressed closer to yours as he continued to map out the curves of your body. Hands faltering for a moment, he paused to tug on the hem of your shirt. A silent question asking for your consent.  
“Y-You can keep going,” You breathed. With your words, Saeran tugged the material over your head, letting out a chuckle as it messed up your hair. “D-Don’t laugh at me,” You pouted, rushing to tuck the stray pieces back in their spot.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, you just look so cute,”  
“Liar”  
“If I was truly lying about finding you absolutely adorable, I wouldn’t be doing this…” His hands grazed over the material of you bra, and you could feel your nipples harden under the action. “Now would I?”  
You sighed, threading your hands in the pink and white tufts, tugging gently. “This is sure someway to wake someone from their nap…”  
“Do you dislike it?” His hands snaked around to your back, reaching for the clasp, undoing it in one swift movement. “I can stop if you want, and I won’t do it again,”  
“N-No, please keep going,” You stated with trepidation, worried that he may actually halt his ministrations. Saeran tossed aside the offending clothing, his mouth tracing the swell of your breasts before wrapping his lips around the bud, nipping gently. His hand that wasn’t supporting your back felt for the other, tugging and squeezing according to what noises you let out. He was selfishly trying to get every moan out of you that he could. Your sweet sounds fuelled not only his ego, but his voracious desire for you as well.  
“This is a lot more than what I did to you in the garden, y’know,”  
“Mm, yes, but I think what you did had far more of an effect on me,” His mouth switched to give your other breast the same affection.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” You sighed. “A-Are you implying something that I don’t know about?”  
“Hm… I wonder…” The look in his eyes told you that this was one secret he wouldn’t directly admit. You’d have to figure things out on your own, not that it was hard to guess. You could only imagine Ray, shirt haphazardly unbuttoned, zippers torn open, reciting your name as though it were a hymn while leather clad palms stroked his hard and reddened cock. You could picture the precum that dribbled down to the floor, the way he’d roll himself into his own grasp, desperate for release.  
His hands snuck under the waistband of your skirt, digging into your hips, kneading circles. Your hands reached down to remove it on your own volition, but Saeran swatted your hands away.  
“Just lay down, let me do the work princess,” Warily you obeyed, resting back on the cotton sheets. Lifting your hips slightly, you allowed him to tug your skirt down, tossing it with the rest of your clothes.  
Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Saeran parted your legs. His fingers felt at the dampened fabric, groaning at the sight of you splayed out for him. You were his to devour, and he’d take his precious time with tormenting you.  
“Do I really get you this worked up?” He questioned.  
“When you wake me up like that, yeah,” You shot back, trying to hide the embarrassment on your cheeks behind your hand. Your head was turned towards the sheets, anywhere that could hide you from his searing gaze.  
“You should put your hands down, I like seeing your cute, embarrassed face,” He rested his head on his hand, tilting his head and gazing at you, waiting patiently.  
“Stop it Saeran,”  
“Stop what love?”  
“Y-you’re embarrassing me!”  
“That’s the point. Now put your hands down, or would you rather I to tie them back for you?” Reluctantly, you removed your hands from your red face, your eyes shooting daggers at your lover.  
“There’s my pretty girl,” He smiled at the sight before resuming his activities. He pressed kisses up the inside of your things. He took his time, occasionally getting too close to where you needed him, flicking out his tongue just to irk you. You whined at his teasing, nearly begging him to just eat you out already. He chuckled before reaching to remove your soaked panties.  
Parting your legs further, Saeran leaned in to press a kiss against your entrance before beginning. His tongue slid upwards, gathering all of your juices hungrily before suckling at your clit. You moaned in response, clutching at Saeran’s hair. It was something to keep you latched onto reality, and it spurred him on as well. A win-win for both you. Bucking your hips in the air, he desperately tried to keep you still so he could properly taste you.  
Saeran was lost in the moment himself, intoxicated by your taste, your scent, your all. You were gushing, and it was hot as hell to feel your essence drip down his chin. He wanted to taste every fold, every tiny nook and cranny you had to offer.  
It was hot, wet, and you felt as though your mind was melting. You had surrendered yourself completely to him, and he was taking full advantage. Sweet time was taken in caressing every inch of you, indulging in how you jumped when he hit just the right spot. You were nearing your peak, unsure if you could hold on much longer.  
“S-Saeran…Ah…F-fuck…”  
“Mmm…” He stopped to lick his lips clean. The back of his hand reached to wipe at his jawline. “Is it too much?”  
“No…No no… Please d-don’t stop…” You begged, craving his mouth on you again. You were so close it hurt. Your heart was racing, clit throbbing, begging for attention once again.  
“Anything you ask princess,” His mouth was on you again, adding one finger to test the waters, then two. You were dripping onto the sheets, and Saeran wasn’t sure if he could take much more himself. His cock strained against his jeans, and he was certain there was a stain of precum soaking the front of his boxers. As much discomfort as he felt, it was all worth it to see you in such a state.  
“A-Ah…Fuck…Saeran, S-Saeran I’m gonna-ah…” Euphoria slammed into you, hot white pleasure wracking your body. You found yourself bucking uncontrollably into his mouth, fucking yourself on his tongue, trying to reach every inch of pleasure you could get. Your head was blank and all you could manage was to act on instinct.  
As you began to come down from your high, sensitivity becoming overwhelming, Saeran’s assault on you didn’t cease. You tugged at his hair more aggressively, trying to pull him away, but he simply groaned in response and yanked on your thighs, drawing you closer to him.  
“I-It’s too much…Mm…Shit…” Your next peak was approaching quickly, and you weren’t sure if you could take it without blacking out.  
“I-I can’t… Saeran… It’s too much,” His fingers angled to hit your sweet spot, tongue swirling around your bundle of nerves. You came once again, moaning a mixture of his name and swears. The second one never felt quite as good as the first, but it certainly was never regrettable.  
When you came down, heart pounding wildly and breath ragged, Saeran was in the process of unbuttoning his now wrinkled, white shirt. You thought it was funny how the man who spent every morning ironing his dress shirts until they were pristine, would care so little about the creases in the face of you laid before him.  
“You said don’t stop, so I didn’t,” You were too exhausted to retort, you simply laid there attempting to regain your breath while Saeran added his clothes to the pile at the end of the bed.  
Giving himself a few pumps, he reached for the box of condoms in the nightstand. He carefully rolled one on, before climbing atop you.  
“Can you come once more for me princess?” He asked, running his hands through your hair, making sure you were still alright. You nodded in response.  
Saeran slid his cock between your folds, gathering your wetness before plunging inside of you. You tensed, nails digging into his back. Saeran hissed at the action, and you quickly released your grip. He never did like marks being left on him, it reminded him too much of his mother, of Mint Eye, of blue elixirs, and Rika. Normally you were cautious about being too rough with him, but sometimes you needed a reminder so you didn’t get carried away.  
“Sorry Saeran, are you okay?”  
“It’s alright, I’m fine,” His struggle to hold himself still while you adjusted to his size was not an easy one.  
“Hah… Y-you’re so warm, I don’t think I’ll last long,”  
“Mm… You can move babe,”  
With your consent, he set a rough pace, fuelled by need. His own breathing was ragged, his cock rigid as he slammed into you. He angled himself to hit the spots that made you cry in pleasure. You were so hypersensitive, you felt hot tears stream out of the corners of your eyes. Saeran caught sight of them quickly, rushing to brush them away, whilst confirming he wasn’t being too aggressive with you. He didn’t mind you being sore from him, but he didn’t want you to outright hurt while he was toying with you.  
“S-Sweetheart, I-I’m gonna cum soon,” He reached down to your swollen bud, caressing it with his thumb to bring you to orgasm too. You yelped at the contact, trying to reject any touch, but he held you firm, forcing you to come with him. You shook as you came for the third time, tightening around him, causing him to whimper your name as his cock spasmed inside of you. Holding you closely as he regained his composure, you could feel him softening.  
He rolled off of you, disposing of the condom in the trashcan nearby.  
“I love you,” he panted before kissing you deeply. “You did so well sweetheart,”  
“That was a lot better than the dream you so rudely interrupted,” Saeran quirked an eyebrow at your insinuation.  
“What were you dreaming of?”  
“If you want to know, you’ll have to tell me the details of the “effect I had on you” after I kissed you,”  
“Mm, I guess that’s fair,” He admitted. “I think we need a mid-day shower now though,”  
“Guess we’re doing a lot of mid-day things today, naps, making love, showers….”  
“How about some mid-day cuddles after we clean up?” He suggested, gathering up all the clothes strewn across the floor, taking them to the bathroom. “C’mon, I’ll help you get in,”  
You reached out your arms, “Can you carry me? I’m too tired to move,”  
He laughed, before scooping you up in his arms. “I guess that’s the least I can do for you princess.”


End file.
